


Passwords and Violence

by bookstorequeer



Series: Safewords and Coffee [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would turn a Loser on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passwords and Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my livejournal, for [this prompt](http://bookstorequeer.livejournal.com/47925.html?thread=227125#t227125) from [sivanshemesh](http://sivanshemesh.livejournal.com/):  
>  _Think about "What's the password?" and Rogue's reply to him... grin... I just love Jensen. He knows what to say... Cougar/Jensen, and that is what I will read, though it depends on the story/summary: i will also read Cougar/Jensen/Rogue... grin..._
> 
> This was written before it got expanded into a 'verse. It mostly fits and it definitely serves as the inspiration for the whole thing.
> 
> Takes place in the middle of the movie, at the beginning of their assault on the docks.

Roque and Cougar had originally thought "wade" would be a good choice for a safeword because it was the one thing that Jensen would  _never_  say. Not while getting his cock sucked, with his face pressed into a rough, stucco wall with a hard body behind him, not even if he was being chased by the devil himself. But it only took one night of Jensen gasping, "WADE!" and Clay busting through the door in a panic to nix that idea. That and it brought back bad memories for Cougar as well as Jensen. It was enough to spoil the mood beyond salvaging.  
  
So instead they chose "Petunia" because it reminded Jensen of  _safe_  and it could help calm him when a blade bit too deeply or ropes wound too tightly. Sometimes it took an eternity of sobbing "Petuniapetunia _petunia_ " into Roque's shoulder with Cougar a warm, solid presence at his side, before Jensen could reel himself in enough to tell them what had triggered it, what had caused his panic this time. The hacker's brain was a minefield, they'd discovered over the course of their exploration. They'd also discovered that Cougar could be as talkative as Jensen, when Roque had three fingers up his ass and Jensen was chewing on his neck. And that it was best not to wake Roque. Ever. Except with a blow job.  
  
But the most important thing that they'd discovered was that even posturing could be a turn on - Jensen standing up to Clay riled up not only the second-in-command but also the sniper who was invariably watching; they liked to be reminded of Jensen's skills and genius-level IQ. Cougar swooping in to save the day could reduce Jensen to a gibbering slut of epic proportions and that never failed to turn Roque on. And they learned that when Roque threatened, promised, or delivered violence, or drew blade after blade free of hidden sheaths, it helped Cougar relax from the rigid shell of restraint the man made for himself, and, again, reduced Jensen to a quivering slut, ready to suck him in the middle of a battlefield if he'd have permitted it. They liked to see the SIC as someone who had their backs and who they could trust in letting down their guard.  
  
The thrill of being able to get Jensen hard with a well-placed bullet from Cougar or the cool of a metal blade from Roque was a heady thing. As it was, Roque couldn't resist as they got ready to split up with Jensen headed for the server and Roque and Clay placing the necessary C4 in yet another scheme against Max.  
  
"What's the password?" Jensen chirped through the door and Roque smirked at the easy set-up the hacker had given him.  
  
"Let us in or I kill you?" he growled, pants tightening at the faint hiss through the earpiece from Cougar and the look he got from Jensen once the door opened. He had plans for that look.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
